Opposites Attract
by CocaineFilledKisses
Summary: Byakuya was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, when something happened... Someone was watching him...But who was it?


_**Spell Of The Sakura**_

_**(ByakuyaXRenji)**_

Kuchiki Byakuya was of a noble family. He was higher in status, and lived in a nice home. He wore nice, expensive clothing, and a long, white scarf. He wore that everywhere he went. He lived alone, after the death of Hisana, and will most likely live alone for the rest of his life. He promised himself that he would never love another woman. But, that didn't rule out men. Byakuya knew that he had some interest for other men, but, he did not tell himself that he was gay or bisexual. He wasn't. If he was, he thought that he would already have a male partner, to fill the hole that Hisana's death created. But, even then, he knew she wanted him to move on, and be happy again, without her. Byakuya couldn't see how she could see him do that. She knew he loved her. He sighed, and set his tea down on the grass in front of him. He sat outside, under a cherry blossom tree, drinking his tea, looking "holier-than-thou" as he did so. He sat in silence, and the only noise he heard, was the occasional wind, and footsteps from the woods in front of him.

_'Animals.'_

Well, that's what he thought, until he saw red hair in a high ponytail quickly hide back in the bushes when he looked up. It confused the raven haired man, but he shrugged it off. No one was watching him. If they were, who was it? Why were they watching him anyway? There wasn't anything special about him. Well, in Byakuya's mind there wasn't.

Abarai Renji hid in the bushes that were in the woods in back of the Kuchiki mansion, looking at his long-time crush. Renji studied him. His beautiful, raven black hair flowed from his ivory kenseiken and partially covered his beautiful face. Renji couldn't help but stare at him. He was beautiful. His ice cold, blue eyes could kill him with a look, and his perfect skin reflected the sunlight, that seemed to paint life on his face as he drank his tea. The reds, and pinks of the sunset seemed perfect. Byakuya sat under a cherry blossom tree, looking "holier-than-thou" as he drank his tea, making Renji smile. The red head poked his head above the bush he was hiding in, and as Byakuya looked up, he ducked back down quickly.

_'Shit! I hope he didn't see me.'_

Renji peered through the bushed to see the raven haired man still gazing in his direction. Renji wanted to much, to just come out, and tell him how he felt.

_'Wait, then he'd think I'm a stalker. Well, I kind of am... to an extent.'_

The red head wanted to sit next to him, and hear his velvet-smooth voice. He wanted to wrap his tattoed arm around him, pulling him close, and whisper that he loved him in his ear. Renji shook his head from the fantasy, as the raven haired man got up with his empty tea cup, and walked inside. Renji knew he would come back out to watch the rest of the sunset, and stay outside a little longer in the dark. He did that every night, and sure enough, Byakuya came back out into the yard, and sat back down, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Byakuya watched the rest of the sunset, and closed his eyes. Renji watched him as he slept. The red head decided it was safe to approach him, and he did so, rising from behind the bush. The six foot two man walked over to the sleeping raven haired man, brushing aside a few stray strands of hair from his face. Renji stroked his cheek with the back of his hand, and Byakuya stirred, turning into his touch, unconsiously. Renji smiled, and got up, leaving Byakuya where he was. He felt bad about it, but if Renji woke him, Byakuya might get freaked, and Renji would ruin his chances. He didn't want to do that, so he left him there to sleep in the dark.

Byakuya woke hours later because the cold air got the better of him, and he realized he fell asleep outside. The raven haired man touched where he felt someone's hand, smiling.

_'It was only a dream. Don't fool yourself.'_

The raven haired man stood, brushing dirt off and went into his home, making his way to his bedroom. As the raven haired man disrobed, he folded his clothes neatly over a chair, and stood in front of a mirror to look at himself. He sighed in disgust with what he saw. The raven haired man heard a snap of a twig or something oddly close to his window, and grabbed the end of his blankets that were on his bed, covering himself. His heart was racing but he chuckled at his fear.

_'It was probably just another animal again. Stop acting so jittery.'_

He lowered the blankets and fixed what he did, and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He turned onto his side, clutching the second pillow that lie, unoccupied beside him. He sighed, burrying his face into it, realizing he didn't take out his kenseikan. He sat up again, taking them out of his raven black hair, and set them on the nightstand beside his bed. He lied back down, blankets at his hips, and clutched the pillow again. He inhaled deepy, remembering how long ago it was, that someone lie beside him. It was too long. He sighed one last time, before closing his eyes.

The raven haired man woke the next morning, blankets still at his hips, clutching the pillow beside him still. He sat up, stretched and yawned before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. The man stood and changed into clean clothes. He walked to the bathroom, only to disrobe again, and turn on the water to the shower. Once he stepped in, he washed his raven black hair, and himself, taking only twenty or thirty minutes. He wrapped himself in a towel, and brushed his wet hair. Once that was acomplished, he put his clothes back on, and went back to his room to clip his kenseiken back into his hair. He always thought it was a nuscense to put them in, but he was rarely seen without them. He ate a simple breakfast after his kenseiken were in, and went to his backyard once more, to sit under the cherry blossom tree. It was early, and no sound came from anywhere, except for the sound of the wind, blowing the cherry blossom leaves around him. He caught a few in his hands, and played with them in his fingers. He heard snapping of branches, and a doe came out from the woods, and just looked at the man. Byakuya looked at it, and took in its beauty. His blue eyes ran along the doe, as she moved and bent down to eat a few bits of grass, before picking up her head and walking casiously up to Byakuya. The man outstretched his hand that contained a few leaves and the animal sniffed them, but took them greatfully. As the deer ate the leaves, Byakuya reached out and touched the fur, smiling. He rarely smiled in the presence of another person, so he only smiled when he was alone. Hisana was the only person to see him smile so far. He was sure that maybe another male could one day see him smile. The deer finsihed the leaves and turned, leaving Byakuya alone again. The man never had that expereince before, and he took it all in. His smile vanished as he heard what sounded like footsteps, but, he shook his head of the thoughts.

_'No one is here.'_

He chuckled at his stupidity at times. How could someone be approaching him? Or at least, in broad daylight. He could be so arogant some times. Byakuya sat under the tree, still playing with the leaves of the tree, watching nothing in particular. His eyes scanned the woods, and wondered if anyone would watch him. He wondered about the red hair he saw. Byakuya didn't know if it was his imagination, or if it was real.

_'What if it was real? What if someone __is__ watching me?'_

Byakuya giggled in excitement, but stopped himself. He would save that for later. Then again, what if no one was watching him, and his imagination was running wild. It probably was.

_'There's nothing special about me. No one would want anything I have to offer.'_

The red haired man returned to his bush before Byakuya came out. Renji knew what he did everyday. He did the same thing, so it wasn't that hard to predict. When Byakuya came out and sat, playing with the leaves of the cherry blossom, a doe came from the depths of the wood, scaring the red head shitless. He was so afraid that someone else was coming. No one would come. Byakuya was his. Well, in a sense. The doe emerged from the woods, and Renji watched as Byakuya fed it some leaves, and touch its fur. He seemed excited by the experience. When the deer ran back into the woods, Byakuya spent a long time just scanning the area, looking as if, he was hoping someone would appear. He even heard him giggle. Renji couldn't beleive it. In the whole time he watched Byakuya, he never heard him giggle. He never even saw him smile or smirk.

_'He's just cold. Really cold.'_

Renji watched the smile fade from his pouty lips, and wished he could've seen more, but that was all there was. Renji sighed. He wanted to be the one to make Byakuya smile and giggle. Renji wanted to be the first person to see the ever-rare smile of Kuchiki Byakuya. The red head thought and thought, until he noticed Byakuya get up.

_'Oh. He's hungry. Either that, or he wants his tea.'_

This was where Byakuya would dissappear into the house for a long time, and eat, so Renji got up, leaving, to come back later, when he had his tea at sunset.

When Byakuya went into the house, he turned around, and saw someone get up. He saw him get up from the bush, and leave. It was the same red hair in a high ponytail that he saw before. He jumped up and down in excitement. He must know his daily routine, if he was there. Byakuya had to stick to it. He began to plan what to do as he ate. Would he apporach him, or should Byakuya let the other man approach him. He was so excited about this. Maybe he would take out his kenseiken, and let him have a look at him without them. What would he wear?

_'So, I have a secret admirer...'_

Byakuya fantisized about what he'd be like. He wondered what he looked like. Byakuya let his imagination run wild. The raven haired man couldn't wait until he had his tea. He waited and waited until he usually started to make his tea, and was almost rushed, but he calmed himself. He needed to look calm. Byakuya mustn't let it show that he knew. But he was so excited! He finished making his tea and took out his kenseiken, setting them on the table. He walked outside and sat in his regular seat, trying to get a glimpse of his secret admirer. He sipped his tea, looking for a sign, but none came. Everytime a brach snapped, he looked up, hopeful to see the red hair once again. He never did.

"Excuse me, beautiful?"

Byakuya looked behind him in anticipation, but this was not the same man. He had blue-black hair. He was disappointed.

"Hai? How may I help you?"

The man bent down, and looked at him.

"I was just wondering, if you would like to maybe... go to a party with me."  
"Do I look like the party type of person?"

"Well, I could turn you into one."  
"No, thank you. I am quite fine with sitting here."  
Byakuya drank the rest of his tea.

"But, you're all alone. Don't you want some company?"

The man touched his cheek, but Byakuya turned away.

"Eai. I'm fine with being alone. Please leave."

"I'm not leaving until you agree to come with me."

Byakuya saw a hand appear at the other man's shoulder. When he looked up, he saw the same red hair in a high ponytail that he did before.

"I think the man just said to leave. Or do you not understand that?"

The red haired man picked the guy up by the coller, throwing him away from Byakuya, and into the front street. He was about to leave himself, but Byakuya stopped him.

"Wait!"

The man turned his head, and looked into his ice cold, blue eyes.

"Where are you going?"  
"Home. Well, to where I sleep at night."  
"Come back. Dozo."

The red haired man walked back over to Byakuya and sat beside him.

"What's your name?"  
"Abarai Renji."

Byakuya looked at Renji's wild tattoos, and insanely bright red hair. He loved it.

"I'm..."  
"I know who you are."  
"Well, I'd hope so, since you were watching me."  
"You knew I was watching you?!"

Renji looked absolutely shocked and embarassed at the same time.

"Hai. I saw you get up to leave when I went inside to eat."

"How stupid am I???"

"Not at all. I'm glad. I was kind of excited about having a secret admirer. If that's what you want to call it."

"Well... I dunno. Yeah. That's a good name for it. I've been watching you fer tha last two weeks."  
"Really? That long?"  
"Hai. I know pretty much all about you. I've done some research, and from watching I could tell some things."  
"Like?"  
"Like how cold you are, what you do each and everyday."

"Oh. Hai, I am quite predictible."  
"Hai. That you are."

"But, Arigato for coming to my rescue. I don't know what I would've done."

Renji smiled at him, and placed a hand on his.

"Anytime."  
"R-renji?"

"Hai?"  
"Would you... like to spend the night at my house?"

"Wha-what? Really?"  
"Hai. I mean, I haven't had anyone in my house for a long time... But, if you would rather not..."  
"Oh no! There's nothing else I would rather do."

Byakuya's eyes sparkled as he got up.

"Going to put your tea cup away?"  
"Hai."

Byakuya turned and left Renji sitting at the tree. He couldn't beleive he just asked him to spend the night. Would he let him sleep on the couch, or on his bed, with him? He didn't know. He wanted him to sleep next to him, but should he? He only just met him. Although, Renji seemed to know a lot about him already... Byakuya went back outside and sat beside Renji again, watching the last of the sunset with him. The red head tried many times to put his arm around his shoulders, but every time he pulled away. Byakuya made the first move, and sat himself closer to Renji, leaning his head on his shoulder, sighing. It was then, that Renji put his arm around the cold man, pulling him close.

_'Well, that's one thing.'_

Renji finally had the courage to pull Byakuya close and keep him warm. He just wondered if he should kiss him yet... Should he gently place his lips on his head, or lips? Maybe he shouldn't do either. Byakuya probably thought that he was just some strange stalker man, but then why would he put his head on his shoulder? Renji pulled him a little closer, and Byakuya wrapped an arm around his waist, and a hand on his thigh. The men sat there until darkness swallowed them, and they got up, going inside.  
"Where do ya want me ta sleep?"

Byakuya gave it some thought, and replied, "With me. In my bed."

Renji's mouth went agape.

"A-are you sure?"

"Hai. I need someone sleeping beside me."

Renji nodded and was pulled by the wrist into his bedroom.  
"Dozo, make yourself comfortable."  
"Do ya mind if I take off my shirt?"  
"Eai. Let me go change."  
Byakuya left and Renji took off his shirt.

_'Damn. I knew he wasn't gonna sleep naked when I was with him. In time, though.'_

Byakuya came back in a black sleeping yukata, and lifted the covers on his bed, climbing in, motioning for Renji to join him. Renji did as he was told, and lied next to Byakuya under the covers. So his long time watching had paid off in the long run. He was happy. The man shivered, and Renji wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead. The lights were out, but Renji could see Byakuya looking up at him.

"You know, you aren't very good with the whole, 'making moves' thing."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I had to make the first move, and all you did was kiss my forehead?"

"Well, I didn't know if ya wanted some creepy guy ta kiss ya on tha lips."  
"You aren't some creepy guy. You're just... you. And plus, you already know so much about me, why not kiss me?"

Renji chuckled, and put a finger under his chin, tilting his head upwards a little more. He leaned in, and placed his lips on Byakuya's, dragging his tongue across his closed mouth. Byakuya's hands went to Renji's chest and he parted his lips, and Renji slid his tongue in his mouth. He flicked his tongue with his, and Byakuya began to play with it. The raven haired man ran his hands up and down his toned chest, feeling his hard abs beneth his fingers, and loving it. Byakuya sucked on Renji's tongue, but the red head made a come back and softly bit his lower lip before breaking away from his kiss. Byakuya slightly smiled and rested his head on Renji's chest.

"You're much better than a pillow. Much... warmer."  
"Arigato."  
Renji kissed the top of his head, and waited until his breathing became soft and rhythmic, to smile broadly and become excited. He couldn't beleive where he was. He was in Byakuya's bed. Beside him! He was so happy, and he fell asleep with Byakuya in his arms, and smiling.

Byakuya woke the next morning with his head still on the red head's chest, and Renji was still asleep. He decided to stay with him until he woke up. Now he had someone to be with, so now, Byakuya could make additions to his schedule. He ran his fingers across Renji's abs and chest, waiting for him to wake up, thinking. Maybe he shouldn't have let Renji kiss him.

_'Was that the wrong thing to do?'_

He did just meet the guy... but, Renji did know a lot about him already... What was he to do? Byakuya was confused out his pretty little mind of what to do. Maybe he should get to know him first... then see if he should kiss him again... The raven haired man bit his lip, still dragging his fingers across his chest. He decided to take it slow. He didn't want to rush into anything and ruin it. Byakuya wanted Renji to stick around for a while longer. The man smiled slightly, and the red head woke up, rubbing Byakuya's arm.

"Good morning."  
"Mornin'. How long've you been up?"  
"Not terribly long."

"I think I just screwed up your schedule."  
Byakuya chuckled.

"I think now, with you here, I can make additions."

"Oh?"  
"Hai. Like spending a little more time in bed."

"That sounds good."

Byakuya nuzzled Renji's chest, sighing in content.

"So, Renji."  
"Hn?"  
"Tell me about yourself."

_'He wants me to do what?!'_

"Wha-why?"  
"Well, because I'd like to know if I should kiss you again."  
"Oh... uhh... Well, there's not much ta tell."

"Alright. Answer me this... Why did you start to watch me?"  
"Well... I, uh..." Renji sighed.

Byakuya waited for his response patiently and kept dragging his fingers across his skin lightly.

"Okay. A couple of weeks ago, I was trying ta save time and cut through tha woods. Now, I didn't know that they led right ta yer house, but, apparently they did. That's when I saw ya sittin' against the tree trunk, drinking your tea."  
"And why did you decide to stay, and come back?"

"You just... had me. I mean, tha way yer hair partially covered yer face, and how perfect yer skin looked... it was hard not ta be interested. And your eyes... they were the things that I loved tha most. Yer eyes could probably kill me with a look."

"Now, we wouldn't want that."  
"No. We wouldn't."

"But, why did you come back, Renji? I mean, there's noting special about me."

Byakuya kept tracing circled on Renji's skin, making him twitch with his light touch. The red head gave him a squeeze.

"Why would ya think that? What isn't special about ya? Byakuya, you're beautiful. Yer graceful, a little cold at times, but other than that... perfect."

"Cold?"  
"Hai. I mean... y'know... sometimes..."

_'Just shut up!'_

"It's hard ta explain."

"Hai, because you always have a way with words anyway."  
"Hey! You're mean! But in a good way."

Byakuya's raven black hair was spread out across Renji's pecks and stomach, giving him some warmth. The only other warmth he had, was the little blankets he had, and Byakuya's body heat. His hair was soft against his skin, and the red head ran it through his fingers for a little while, still talking about how perfect Byakuya was.

"Okay, okay, okay. I get the point Renji. You think I'm perfect, and that's why you were watching me."

"Yeah, basically. And, I wanted you ta be mine. All mine."

Byakuya nuzzled Renji's chest again, smiling.

"And maybe, with some time, I could be."

"OoOoO. Sounds like a plan. But how much time?"  
"I don't know. It all depends on you. Well, partially me, but, mostly you."

Renji laughed and kissed the top of Byakuya's head. The two stayed in bed for a little while longer before getting up.

"I have another shower room to the right and down the hall. It's the last door on the left."  
"Arigato."  
Byakuya nodded, grabbed a change of clothes and went in the opposite direction to the first shower room. He entered the room, closing the door behind him, sighing. Was he going to fast? It seemed like Renji didn't mind it, but... Byakuya shook his head and disrobed, looking at himself again in the mirror. He turned on the water, stepping in.

Renji watched Byakuya enter the bathroom at the end of the hallway in the opposite direction, and close the door before he went off to find the other. He red head found it quickly and shut the door behind him, shirt in hand. He hoped that Byakuya would be his. The red head wanted him, and to be with him. He was amazing. Yes, a little cold, but he thought that he could warm him up with some time together. As Renji took off the rest of his clothes, he looked at his tattoos on his chest. What if Byakuya didn't like that? What if... that could be the reason Byakuya wouldn't want to be with him? Renji took his hair from its hold, turned on the water and stepped into the shower, sighing as he rubbed his face. His hair reached his lower back, close to his waitline, and his tattoos enveloped his whole body. As the red head washed his hair and body, he thought of Byakuya. He tried not to think of the other things, but he thought of his ice cold, blue eyes that periced him everytime he looked at the red head. He thought of his delicate, pouty lips and spoke each word with correct pronounciation. He thought of his raven black hair across his georgeous face, partially covering one beautiful eye. His thoughts caused a slight hard, but Renji couldn't help it. Everything about the older man was perfect. The way his fingers glided over Renji's skin, and the way he spoke his name made him shiver in delight. He just wondered what it would sound like, when he was screaming it in pleasure... The red head smiled as he ran his fingers across his shaft, imagining they were Byakuya's instead. Renji imagined that Byakuya was standing beside him, naked, and wet. The man couldn't help but smile at the thought of their two naked bodies rubbing together as they showered. Maybe it was just a fantasy, or maybe it was something that he could make reality. He remained lost in his thoughts until he decided to get out. The red head wrapped a towel around his waist, brushing his long, red hair. He put the wet strands into a high ponytail, changing into his clothes once more. The red head went into the living room, waiting for Byakuya to come out. The raven haired man emerged shortly after, in clean clothes, and wet hair. Renji stared, and his eyes followed his every movement. Renji got up and followed him to the kitchen. As Byakuya made two cups of tea, Renji watched his fluid movements, but his hands stayed where they were. He didn't want to be too... quick... with anything. Byakuya poured the tea into the cups and the two went outside to enjoy their tea under the cherry blossom tree. As petals fell into Byakuya's cup, he didn't mind, and kept drinking it.

"It gives the tea some flavor."

Renji put some petals into his cup, and took a sip, spitting it out, making Byakuya chuckle.

"I guess it's an aquired taste."

Renji took the leaves from the tea, and kept drinking, despite the bitter taste. He managed to make the raven haired man laugh at his expressions as he drank the vile cup of tea.

"What?!"

"You're just so funny."

"God, that is... nasty."

"Again, I guess it's an aquired taste."

When Byakuya put his tea cup down on the grass beside the tree, Renji tackled him to the ground, laughing with him.

"Oof."

Renji smiled and his eyes scanned his face, taking in his beautiful smile and sparkling eyes as he chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just... even better up close."

A slight pink rose onto Byakuya's cheeks as he turned his head, hoping Renji didn't see, but it was too late.

"Aw, you're blushing. That's something I thought I'd never see."

"Renji, you're so..." Byakuya looked at him. "...different..."  
"A good different?"  
"Hai. A good different."

The red head stayed on top of the smaller man, pinning his arms down, until Byakuya looked him straight in the eyes.

"Renji..."  
"Hai?" The red head leaned in.

"You're making it difficult for me to breathe."  
"Oh," Renji got up. "right. Comenosai."

_'He's not getting one that easy.'_

"Lie next to me."

Renji did as he was told, wrapping an arm around Byakuya's shoulders, holding him close to his own body to keep him warm. Byakuya nuzzled Renji's side, and looking up at the sky.

"You know, ever since Hisana died, I promised that I would never love another woman."

"Oh?"  
"Hai, but, that doesn't rule out men."

Byakuya dragged his fingers across Renji's chest, and across his abs, licking his lips.

"So..."  
"So, Renji, if you'd like... we could give this a shot."

"Really?"  
"Hai."

"Great!"

Renji gave him a squeeze and kissed the top of his head.

"Just one question."  
"And what's that?"  
"Tha tattoos... ya don't mind them... Do ya?"  
"No. Of course not."

Byakuya lifted Renji's shirt, kissing a black tattoo on his abdomen.

"I rather like them."

Renji grinned broadly, closing his eyes.

_'So he likes them. Good.'_

The two men lie there until Byakuya got up, going inside with his tea cup. Renji followed close behind, with his empty tea cup. The two men ate, talking as they did so, sharing stories and experiences. The two stayed inside, sitting on the couch next to each other, Byakuya on Renji's lap, and Renji had his arms around Byakuya's form. They stayed like like that, until a clash of thunder came, making Byakuya gasp and jump in Renji's arms. The red head chuckled and put a finger under Byakuya's chin, looking in his eyes.

"Don't worry about that, okay? I'm here."

"But... I..."

"Shh... I'm here with you. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to ya as long as I'm beside ya. Promise."

"Really?"  
"Hai. Really."

"Okay."

Another clash of thunder came, and a flash of lightning came, making the man jump again.

"Come on."  
"Whe-where are we going?"  
"Outside."  
"In this weather?!"  
"Remember what I said. Nothing will harm ya as long as I'm here."

Renji pulled Byakuya outside once more, holding onto him, so he didn't turn back. Rain fell from the sky as they stood there, and Renji took hold of Byakuya's hand, placing a hand on his hip. Byakuya took hold of Renji's hand, and placed his free hand on his hip, rocking back and fourth. Thunder came again, but Byakuya didn't feel the need to be scared anymore.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, there's just too much that time cannot erase."_

As the two danced together in the rain, Byakuya closed his eyes, and Renji leaned his head on Byakuya's forehead, closing his eyes also. The two continued to dance, rocking side to side in the open, as the rain came down hard on them.

_"You cried, I whipe away all of your tears, you screamed, I fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, and you still have, all of me."_

They stayed in the rain for the longest time, and it kept coming down, like the tears Byakuya once shed for his lost love. It seemed relentless. Renji still held Byakuya's hand, but he wrapped his arm around his lower back, pulling him into himself, sighing. He was glad that they could do this together now. Renji was glad that he decided to try this relationship. He was glad that the rain came. Renji liked being like this. He remained lost in his dance with Byakuya until thunder that came was so loud, he opened his eyes, just in time for a flash of lightning to blind him. Byakuya looked up at Renji with those ice cold eyes, and they let go, walking back inside, dripping wet. The two didn't care that they were so wet. Renji spun Byakuya around, and back into his arms. The red head rubbed Byakuya's arms, attempting to make him warmer, and just the presence of his body heat was enough to make him smile in content.

"Looks like we won't be having our evening tea outside."

The two looked out the window at the pouring rain.

"Looks like."

Renji rocked Byakuya back and fourth in his arms, hoping he never had to leave.

"Don't go home tonight."  
"What?"  
"Stay with me. Please. One more night."

"Bu-"  
"Please."

"Alright. One more night."

The raven haired man inhaled deeply, clutching Renji's soaking wet shirt in his hands so tightly, he squeezed some water out. Renji held onto him tighter, leaning his cheek on the top of his head.

When Renji leaned his cheek on top of Byakuya's head, the raven haired man opened his eyes and looked outside. In the pouring rain, he saw someone standing in the rain, dripping wet. Their hair was matted to their face and head, but he could see them smiling. He couldn't tell if they were crying or not, but the person was dressed in all white, and their skin was about as pale as Byakuya's. Just a little lighter than Renji's skin. They raised a hand, moving it side to side, waving to him. He couldn't figure out who it was, but he knew that he had obviously known him. In a past life, maybe?

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but thought you're still with me, I've been alone all along."_

Who was standing there? Byakuya couldn't figure it out. They lowered their hand, still smiling, but it soon faded as they turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?!"  
Byakuya yanked the door open and ran outside. It seemed to take him forever to get there, but when he did, no one was there.

"BYAKUYA!"

_"And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone."_

"BYAKUYA!"

The raven haired man heard Renji shouting his name over the noise of the thunder and rain, but he didn't respond. Someone was there. He saw them. But who was it? The man was interrupted from his thoughts by Renji pulling him back by the shoulder, and into his chest, running him back to the house. Once they got inside, Renji pulled Byakuya from his chest, gripped his shoulders hard, and shook him.

"What's the matter with you?! You're gonna catch yer death out there!"

"I- Comenosai. I didn't mean to worry you."

Renji loosened his grip.

"What did ya see out there ta make ya run out?"

"I dont... know. It was someone. Someone was out there."

"I didn't see anyone."

"Hm. I must be going crazy then."  
Byakuya knuckled his head, smirking, but it faded. Renji saw his expression, and pulled him back into his chest, sighing.

"Come one. Let's get ya yer tea."

"Hai. Is it time for that already?"  
"Hai."  
"Hm. One can loose the sense of time when with another."  
"Tell me about it."

As the raven haired man made the tea, the two talked and listned to the rain. It still came down, and thunder still rippled throught the sky. The raven haired man filled two cups and handed one to Renji, walking to the couch, sitting beside him when the power went out, leaving them in the dark. Byakuya gasped at the sudden darkness and clutched Renji's leg.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay."

"Comenosai."

"Don't worry about it."

Renji patted Byakuya's and hand drank some of his tea.

"Renji... You said that I would be safe when you were around..."  
"Hai."

"But... what happens when you aren't?"

"Wha- I- umm..."

Renji struggled to find an explaination.

"As long as you think of me sitting next to you, holding your hand..." Renji grasped Byakuya's hand. "...like this, you'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"Good."

The two drank their tea in the dark, waiting for the lights to come back on, but they never did. They finished their tea, and the lights still wern't on. They put their cups on the coffee table in front of them, and Byakuya crawled onto Renji's lap, clutching his wet shirt. Renji moved and sat so his back leaned on the armrest, and Byakuya's head was tucked under his chin. The red head sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, and Byakuya patted his arm in the dark. When the raven haired man put his hand down, he lied on his side, dragging his fingers across Renji's chest.

"This could last a couple hours."

"Great."  
"Aw, you you don't want to be with me when the lights are out?"  
"Eai, I do."

Renji chuckled and waited for hours before the lights came back on, and they were both tired.

"Let's go to bed."  
"Hai."

They turned off the lights, and it continued to rain as they entered the bedroom. Renji took off his shirt, and Byakuya went to the bathroom to change into his sleeping yukata.

The days turned to nights, and the nights turned into weeks. It had been two weeks since Renji finally revealed himself to Kuchiki Byakuya, and Byakuya wanted to try a relationship with him. It was when Byakuya was lying on the counter with his head hanging over the side, when he decided to call Renji over to him.

"Renjiiiiiii..."  
"Hm?"  
"Come here."  
"Hai."

Renji jumped over the back of the couch and walked oevr to him, bending down to look into his eyes. Byakuya flipped himself onto his stomach, and Renji stood, but his waistline was in his face instead. The raven haired man raised an eyebrow and got off of the counter, standing with Renji.

"I..."  
"Hm?"  
"I... um... Well, over the weeks... You know, ever since you... came into my life... and I was already well into yours... um... Renji... What I'm trying to say is... Well, what am I saying... I-"

Renji cupped Byakuya's face in his hands, and brought his lips to the other man's, licking his closed lips, asking for enterance. Byakuya closed his ice cold, blue eyes and allowed Renji's tongue to slip past his lips, and into his mouth. Byakuya wrapped his arms around the red head's middle, playing with his tongue, and pressed himself against Renji's chest, pressing their lips together. He never really knew how much he missed kissing, but now he did.

_"You cried, I whipe away all of your tears, You screamed, I fight away all of your fears. _

_I held your hand through all of these years, And you still have, all of me."_

Renji nibbled Byakuya's lower lip, and Byakuya sucked on his tongue, flicking the tip. When they broke away, Renji looked at Byakuya, smiling.

"You talk too much."

Byakuya smiled, bringing Renji back in for another kiss, but this time, quick.

"I love you."

Renji's eyes lit up as he pressed his lips to Byakuya's.

"I love you too."

Byakuya brought Renji to his bedroom, and leaned him on the bed, running his hands under his shirt, slipping it off. It wasn't the first time he saw Renji's naked chest, and he kissed his abs and pecks before Renji lied him on the pillows, climbing on top. Renji's hand went to Byakuya's neck, and the other went to his hip as he leaned in for another kiss. Renji began to unbutton Byakuya's shirt, and slowly slip it off, trailing his hands down to his waistline, and unbuttoning his jeans, unzipping his fly. Renji slid off his pants and boxers, kissing his neck, while Byakuya took off Renji's, throwing them on the floor next to the bed.

_'That damn hairtie.'_

Byakuya tugged at the string that held Renji's hair in place and threw it across the room, bringing Renji back to his lips. As their tongues played with each other, Byakuya's long, pale fingers ran up and down the red head's back, running across his spine and shoulderblades. The red head kissed Byakuya's cheek, neck and collerbone, softly biting the sensitive skin a couple of times before he moved down to Byakuya's throbbing hard. Renji smiled as the raven haired man moaned his name as he licked his shaft, teasing him. Renji took Byakuya's length into his mouth, sucking gently on the tip, running his tongue up and down, pressing his teeth to the skin. Renji held Byakuya's hand as he moaned in pleasure, and came in his mouth. Renji kissed his way back up to his neck, and spread Byakuya's legs, entering him slowly. The raven haired man gritted his teeth as Renji moved in and out of him. It was painful.

"I know. It hurts. You'll feel the pleasure soon. I promise."

Byakuya waited for the pleasure to come as a tear slid down his cheek. Renji tried to make up for the pain by kissing him, licking his lips and sucking on his tongue, but Byakuya finally felt the pleasure as Renji quickened his pace, cumming inside him, as Byakuya came on his stomach again. Renji kissed his lips again, collapsing next to him on the bed. Renji pulled the covers over both of them, wrapping his arms around Byakuya.

"Hey, you okay?"  
"Hai. I'm fine. As long as you're here."

"Hai. I'm here. Don't worry."

The two men fell asleep next to each other, naked and spooned.

Byakuya woke up to Renji sleeping beside him, with a smile on his face, holding his hand. He was a little sore, but he could move. So they had just made love the night before. That was a big step. Renji had strands of red hair in his face, so Byakuya brushed them aside, to look at his features more clearly. Renji was beautiful. A little hot-headed, with a loud mouth, but that was something he could fix... maybe. Well, he could try, anyway. But Byakuya liked Renji the way he was. Hot-headed, loud mouthed, romantic, and the perfect person to cuddle with.

_'Hai. I'm here. Don't worry.'_

Renji always told Byakuya that he wouldn't have to worry when he was around him. The red head promised that he would protect his Byakuya no matter where they were together. Renji truly did care for him, and Byakuya truly loved him for it. Even though Renji was a little rough around the edges... Alright, really rough around the edges, Byakuya didn't want him to change, at all. The raven haired man continued to look at his lover for the longest time... just thinking. He never would have met Renji if he had not been approached by that man. He never would have gotten the opportunity to love someone again, if it weren't for Renji. If it weren't for Renji, Byakuya never would have known that opposites could attract.

_"I'm so tired of being here, _

_Supressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave, _

_I wish that you would just leave. _

_Because your presence still lingers here, _

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_You cried, I whipe away all of your tears, _

_You screamed, I fight away all of your fears. _

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_And you still have, all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By you resignating my_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your voice has chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_You cried, I whipe away all of your tears, _

_You screamed, I fight away all of your fears. _

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_And you still have, all of me_

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_You cried, I whipe away all of your tears, _

_You screamed, I fight away all of your fears. _

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_And you still have, all of me."_

Song: My Immortal

Artist: Evenescence

[A/N: Okay! That was an interesting fanficcy... Wellp, I hope ya'll enjoyed it, so YAY! More will come soon.


End file.
